Nuestra Composicion
by Paddly
Summary: Si entraras en mi mente en el momento en que creo la magia, verias que todo lo hago por ti. LEMON Si....es ¨solo¨ sexo, nunca es nada mas... Todo tiene tu imagen. No menores de 18!


**_ALDVERTENCIA: _**Este fic es un **_Lemon_** muy particular, antes de el quiero intentar situarlos para que luego no me quieran matar.

Para componer se necesitan muchas cosas; talento, suerte, conocimientos y un toque de magia. En este fic lo que intento hacer es meterlos en la mente de Tohma, para que es componer para el, el lo tiene todo…Inclusive una musa llamada Yuki Eiri...

Y otra advertencia mas…Este fic es completa y absolutamente B-A-S-U-R-A! Es posiblemente lo peor que eh escrito y me avergüenzo de el…. Pero… ah, quise subirlo como obsequio, perdón por mi cero talento.

Aclaraciones al final.

_**Nuestra Composición**_

No es tan difícil de imaginar. Solo debo cerrar un poco los ojos, aspirar profundamente y concentrarme….la suave música va entrando y llenando cada recoveco de mi mente. Esta llamándolas… llamando a las imágenes que tengo de ti, para que se congreguen y formen tu figura.

Un suspiro, una suplica.

Una _Clave de –Sol- _ eterna por la felicidad.

Un insulto, una replica.

Eso es tu _sonata_ de realidad.

--Ven…-tu imagen en mi mente es tan nítida que ciento que podría tocarla. Es simple cosa de quitarme el guante y acercar mi mano a tu mejilla. Suavemente…todo comienza.

Suave fantasía.

Tan dura se siente la verdad

Que no pienso en rechazar esta demencia.

Un _silencio_ _de 3 tiempos_ para dar variedad.

Cierro mis ojos milímetros antes de que mi mano roce tu piel, temiendo que la ilusión se desvanezca. Pero el calido contacto me demuestra que es sólida. Eiri, dame un _acorde_ real, un _acorde_ para comenzar a componer, aunque sea en sueños permíteme inspirarme contigo.

Un simple –Re-

Una _nota_ solitaria.

Ya sé que en la música me perderé.

Ya no hay ninguna escapatoria.

Cuantas veces en la realidad llegue a poner mis manos en tus mejillas. Pero nunca sentí las tuyas en mi cintura, aun así puedo imaginar su tacto. Sentirlo, enserio…

Un –Do- por Donde queda la verdad´

Si todo lo que hago es fantasear.

Y aunque no puedo con la eternidad.

Siempre se que puedo…soñar.

Mis ojos se mantienen cerrados y mis brazos se cierran alrededor de tu cuello acercándote. Eiri-san ya debes pensar que estoy loco, por imaginar tu aliento sobre mis labios… y aun así yo se que supongo magistralmente la sensación, el como seria; La suavidad de un niño, el dolor de un mártir y el dejo familiar que conozco por los labios de Mika, así, así deben sentirse tus besos. Así los siento a tus labios al comienzo de la _pieza musical_. Nuestra _pieza _musical.

Un _pentagrama_ de ilusiones.

Un _solfeo _por tu boca.

Entre sueños y canciones.

Mi lengua y la tuya se tocan.

Y sigo mentalmente buscando la _rima_ correcta entre tu saliva y mi letra… si tan solo las sensaciones no me nublaran la mente lo haría mejor, pero prefiero dejarme llevar.

Déjame llevar y recostar.

Sobre un pentagrama de sedas.

-Tohma esto es un sueño, debes recordar-

O mejor crea en tu mente un mundo solo de sabanas.

Con mi lengua busco la tuya sacándote un _silencio_ y un -Do-Re-Mi- saturados de sensaciones. Voy entrelazándola con la tuya mientras tus manos por mi espalda buscan la inspiración para cada _acorde_. Eres mi _musa_, mi _inspiración_ y el compositor de mis suspiros para ironías de la vida.

Recuéstame con la suavidad.

De una _–Blanca_- aminorada.

Bésame, bésame y dame tu aliento que es mi necesidad,

Para vivir y para que la _canción_ llegue a ser terminada.

Tus manos comienzan a meterse bajo mi ropa. Y ya que importa la ropa si solamente existe para seducirte. Seducirte y atraerte, atraerte entre sueño y sueño, entre realidades, para resaltar de otros y que me notes…  
Necesito que me notes , que me ames, que me hagas tuyo. Que me _inspires_ a crear belleza, que me llenes de esa belleza.

Sacrifico mi cuerpo en mi mente porque me sueltes una _estrofa _completa y mi alma en el mundo porque encuentres una sonrisa real.

Ya! Marquemos el _tiempo_ del primero _movimiento_ y lleva una _Fusa_ por mi piel, con la calma de una _Redonda_ y la serenidad de un –_Fa- sostenido_…

Deja que mi cuerpo te enseñe lo que es un real compositor que no teme ser instrumento. La música que puede escapar entre simples jadeos matizados con un _Silencio de Blanca_ y un suspiro en -Si- medio salido de _escala_….

Olvida de una vez mi pantalón, un _-si-_ y _–la-_ tela italiana ya no existen y me tienes solo con la camisa sobre una cama con sabanas de papel, papel para volcar la creatividad de nuestros cuerpos sudando, de nuestros _talentos _fusionados.

Por mi cuello un beso

Por mi pierna tu mano.

Siguiendo de una _Negra el Pulso_….

Creo que seria en _–Sol-_ o en _–Mi-_ sino.

La _composición_ es un arte y también lo es el amarte. Si recorrieras mi cuerpo así como mi mente por una sola vez, notarias que soy un artista en tu nombre. Hice de el susurrarte mi obra… hice del necesitarte mi creación… Es un arte hasta el dejarte sin aire siendo solo una ilusión que no respira.

Eiri quieres que te entregue mas?... Que más puedo entregarte. Eres mi _musa _y abro las piernas sin temor a recibirte, es mas queriendo que me llenes con la inspiración divina.

Aunque aun estamos en la ¨_intro¨,_ una _canción_ debe tener más que solo deseo y yo por ti lo tengo todo. sabe mi cuello?. Como se siente la _improvisación _de mis manos por tu espalda que corren tu camisa…tu piel a mi me insita a abrir el próximo _pentagrama_ con un _–Si-,_ siempre _–Si-_ . –_Si-_ por tus besos_, -si-_ por tu espalda_, -s-i_ por tu pantalón que pronto desabrochare con la precisión de una _semifusa aguda_.. _–Si_- por _–mi-_ sueño y _–sol-_ por el color de tus ojos…

Tu mano llega a mi entrepierna.

Mis ojos se cierran en un _–Do-_ suave.

Desde que te conozco te has vuelto mi _musa,_ la _musa_ que llamo cuando necesito _componer._ Yo solo soy el _instrumento_ de la _creación_, para que tú, mi enviado celestial, demuestres lo mejor de mi talento.

Me acaricias sobre la ropa interior y yo busco hacer lo mismo, esta parte de la canción será a _¨dos manos¨…_me inspire en ti y desperdiciare este _acorde_ en que lo toque Noriko y Ryuichi podrá hacer _un falsete_. Porque cuanto mas me pierdo en mi fantasía mas claro tengo el escenario?... _–Si-,_ y de incógnito podré hacerte escuchar la creación de tus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

Rompe lo monótono del _esquema_ con un beso de sorpresa y sube el _tono de la escala _hasta que roces en _–la-_ mi excitación, rózala y hazme gemir en un profundo _–Do-_ haciendo olvidar del _pulso_ y del mundo.

Un gemido contenido,

Se escucha más que un grito.

No hay nada en el mundo,

Que valga más que esto, mi rito.

Se que Ryuichi cuando revise la _canción_ me pedirá mas velocidad en la letra, siempre quiere lucirse…mas velocidad y precisión como yo te exijo mas en las caricias. Dejare que se suiciden jadeos contra tus labios entregándote parte de mi composición.

Hundiendo la dureza de un _–Fa-_ en tu mano que me toca como un maestro…. y yo que siendo el maestro aquí solo eh conseguido endurecerte. Y tú con un profundo gemido en _–Re_- me has hecho volcar _las Blancas del estribillo_ en tu mano….

Esto es confuso, esto es extraño, placentero…esto es el interior de mi mente cuando _compongo_, esto es el sonido de tu respiración cerca de mis labios.

Eiri, Eiri-san…el _pulso _de la canción se acelerara conforme mis latidos y en tus ojos veo el deseo de un _–Mi-_ dorado y _sostenido_.

Y lo veo, lo escucho, lo anoto un _–la-_ interrumpido y tus dedos penetran tus labios en busca del fluido de tu saliva.

Y yo en la desesperación de dejar la canción incompleta te busco en un beso de _inspiración_ sagrada y salada.

Aire! Aire y unas _Corcheas_ marcadas con mi mano derecha ayudándote a quitar tu erección de dentro del bóxer. Y luego la mayor tensión de la pieza_…..Si _llegaremos al clímax….

Y quiero… quiero que llegue ese estado en donde no reconozco composición de sueño, de realidad, de cama, de _pentagrama…._ y por poder entrar en ese trance se crea la _música_ dentro de mi mente.

_Tiempo muerto_ y luego la lentitud de las _Redondas de cuatro tiempos_ marcadas con tus dedos en el contorno de mi entrada. La piel mas sensible de mi cuerpo siendo ahora presionada lentamente y la leve tensión que no puedo evitar…que no puedo controlar y mi espalda arqueándose sin darse cuenta en busca de mas…. Invitándote a profanarme.

Tensión suave en un _–Sol-_

Y un _–Do-_ arqueando la espalda

Y un matizado en _–Mi- bemol_.

Ya pronto la composición quedara armada.

Ah!...Ah…. cuesta …concentrarse en la rigidez de un _pentagrama_ cuando mi cuerpo nota como mi intimidad alcanza nuevamente ese estado por las incitaciones y _notas_ que describen ahora dos dedos tuyos en mi interior.

Eiri….Eiri-san,… Mi Eiri-chan, el que habita en cada una de mis _composiciones _al que protegería con mi vida siempre. Del cuya mejilla acaricio con mi mano perdiéndome en su mirada.

El que vale más que cualquier _escala musical_ y es más hermoso que la mejor _pieza de Mozart_. El artista de cada uno de mis sueños, el escritor de mis desvelos…  
La inspiración de mis gemidos….

Me gusta soñar que me tocas.

Y que en mi interior.

Tus dedos describen

La historia de un amor no permitido por el Señor.

Maldita suerte!

Maldita, maldita!...No puede ser que mañana haya prometido ayudar a Suguru con _un tema_ de su banda… solo para que ese Shindou se luzca frente a tus ojos con lo que es mi mundo, mis sueños, mi realidad….. mi dominio…

Pasión, pasión en el centro de la _pieza musical_. Fuerza en _acordes_ que solo repiten que soy tuyo sin serlo. No….debo…concentrarme, si pierdo el _ritmo _en mis pensamientos perderé el _compás_ de este tema y seria una noche desperdiciada.

Eiri-san, mi _inspiración_… porque solo puedes estar así en mi mente…?...

Si solo estarás en mi mente, penetra mi imagine ya y ayúdame a crear una obra maestra. Sino te puedo tener a ti, conquistaremos los corazones del Japón…aunque nada se compara contigo.

Una lagrima entre el _–Do-_ y el _–Re-._ Y tus dedos que dejan mi interior durante un _silencio _que se llena con el susurro de mi nombre. Como quisiera que lo repitieras y reconocer tu voz.

Ahora si, abro mis piernas aforrándome con ellas a tu cintura, quiero que me penetres, que entres en mí por completo purificando mis confusiones con sensaciones. Lléname, soy tuyo.. No me dejes desamparado y perdido en medio del _pentagram_a de una _canción_ que aun no tiene nombre.

Tu erección traspasando mi piel y yo que gimo, sufro tu nombre en mis labios y esto me sabe a _–si-,_ la mezcla de _Fusas y Corcheas_ con la profundidad de _Redondas_. Mas profundo, entra mas profundo, arqueo mas mi espalda buscando ese doloroso contacto y esa _nota_ que se escapa a mi _pentagrama _con tu nombre y tu rostro sudoroso de expresión cariñosa…

Te acojo a la perfección

Como la _segunda línea_

Acoge a la _Blanca_ en _–sol-_

De _dos tiempos…_

Llega a lo más profundo! Cuanto mas intensa sea la sensación…mayor credibilidad tendrá tu imagen. Mayor intensidad la _canción_…solo dame más….

Con mi mano tanteo la zona para asegurarme de que entraste por completo y así es, estas completamente dentro mió.

Un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas, un sonrojo febril de excitación que no manejo y brillo en mis ojos verdes invitándote a moverte antes de que me acostumbre. Invitándote a moverte y llevarme al cielo y al infierno en el _compás_ que elijas.

_El ritmo._

_La letra._

_Las notas!_

Todo toma su lugar, siguiendo el _movimiento_ que comienzas. La _música _se crea dentro de mi mente a cada roce, a cada sensación, todo es perfecto….exceptuando el pequeño conocimiento en mi conciencia, todo es perfecto y te pido mas.

Profundo, vivido, eterno y fugaz. Del dolor al completo placer y mi mano que sin vergüenza busca complacerme en lo único que falta mientras me besas y llevas mi boca con tu lengua y tus _graves _gemidos.

_-Do-Si-La-Re-Fa-Si-Si-Si-_

_-Blanca- Negra- Corchea- Semicorchea- Fusa y Semifusa-_

Mi otra mano en tu mejilla acariciándote mientras entras y sales. Que mas puede faltar? Así se escribe la música...

¿Quien dijo que el destino lo es todo?

Nuestro destino era estar juntos, pero intervino la suerte…

Igualmente de este modo.

Estaremos juntos más allá de la muerte.

-Eiri, Eiri!- Eres mi placer, mi _inspiración_ y mis _bloqueos_. Encuentras ese punto dentro de mi, esa _nota_ que faltaba y regularizas y aceleras el _ritmo_ tocando como un _violinista_ mi interior de mi ser, _preciso y único_…

Sigues llenando mi boca con _notas musicales_ y haciéndome quedar sin aire y sin pensamientos.

Únicamente la _música_ que llena cada recoveco de mi ser sin excepción alguna ni pudor.

-Ah,.- lléname por completo con el fruto de _nuestra composición_. Bañando mi interior con tu semilla de vida y con esta preciada calidez.

Húndete nuevamente y provocando mi final en mi mano con la sonoridad de mas _Blancas en bemol._

Un beso desesperado seguido de _silencios…. Silencios de todos los tipos_ y un _¨te amo¨_ que resuena en el aire pero… no es correspondido…

Luego te retiras de mi con suavidad y yo le pongo _punto final_ a mi _composición_ entre tus brazos haciendo esfuerzo por apreciar todas las sensaciones que produce aun tu calidez al recorrer mi interior…

Repaso en mi mente la _pieza terminada_…. Suspiro, esta hermosa, como lo estarías tu en esta situación.

Y miro a mi amante dormido a mi lado. No eres tu Eiri-san, pero igual, yo sonrió como siempre, obtuve de él lo que buscaba y con un poco de imaginación, por corto tiempo pude estar en tus brazos….por corto tiempo te permití estar en mi interior.

Lentamente me levanto de la cama, un beso en mis dedos y sobre los labios del durmiente, se conocen personas interesantes en la vida, pero nadie remplaza por más de una noche.

Estoy realmente muy cansado y algo adolorido. Pero no puedo dormir ahora, aun tengo que pasar a papel la _canción _que quedo escrita en mi memoria.

Eres mi _musa_ Eiri Yuki…tenlo muy claro por favor…..  
Y yo aunque sea de este modo retorcido, eh creado algo a lo que llamar _nuestro_ y tu no podrás hacer menos que escucharlo sin resistirte. … lo único bueno que hará el Shindou ese. Solo espero que disfrute de _nuestra composición._

♥

_ACLARACIONES DE LECTURA_

Este fic contenía mucho conocimiento de música, básico, pero bastante, jugué con el un poco, aunque creo que me salio mal.

Las notas de la escala son : Do-re-mi-fa-sol-la-si (Siendo Do la mas grave y Si la mas aguda)

Luego están

La redonda que dura 4 tiempos y es la de más larga duración. Y luego van disminuyendo su duración gradualmente:

La blanca que dura 2 tiempos, la Negra 1, Corchea ½ , semicorchea ¼, Fusa 1/6 y semifusa 1/8 …

Si mal no recuerdo era así. Lamento haberlos mareado, y espero que no haya sido una lectura tan desagradable.

Este es mi segundo lemon, One-Short, el primero se llama _Nuestra Música_. Y aun.. Como no tengo suficientes historias decentes para dedicarles a las personas que tengo en mente, voy a tener que dedicar a varios estes:

**Neu:** Hace mucho tiempo que te prometí algo así, espero que tu desilusión no halla sido muy grande. Se que quedo muy mal, pero ah sido todo un placer escribir para vos.

**Chibi**: Se que odiaras la pareja, pero siempre estas presente en mis escrituras! Animo mi buena amiga. Hace tiempo que quería dedicarte algo mas, te mereces el mundo.

**Shiny**: Que decirte. Si se que jamás leerás esto….(Pero igual quería agregarte. Te quiero mucho)

**Ely:** Gracias por aguantarme con mis frustraciones y con todo. Te quiero mucho y lo sabes (espero). Gracias por todo!.

**Youji y Moony:** Si no leen esto no me ofendo, enserio …cuanto mas burlas me ahorre yo mejor. ( Y si lo leen no sean malas chicas!)

**Ari:** Mi Omi precioso, espero no haber hecho cagada al agregarte a la dedicatoria. Gracias por todo, sos una amiga estupenda y estaré esperando la feria del libro.

Y a todos los demás **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AGUANTARME**! Por leerme y con sus comentarios en cierto modo acompañarte. Muchas gracias.

Saludos

Maga/KaoruDono/Paddly/La verdadera Hija de Mrk


End file.
